Walking in the Rain
by FlowersfromHell
Summary: When InuYasha leaves Kagome for her oh so beautiful cousin, Kikyo, Kagome wants revenge. And with who? Our most loved Kouga! But when push comes to shove, Kikyo hurts Kagome, because of Koga. What connection does Kikyo have with Kouga? And why the hell am
1. Chapter 1

**Walking In the Rain**

**Chap. 1: Encounter**

**By: FlowersfromHell**

**Alas,I do not own InuYashaor any of the InYasha Characters! But in really would like to own Sesshomaru. But likeI said I do not!**

**Summary: when InuYasha leaves Kagome for her oh-so beautiful cousin, Kikyo, Kagome wants revenge. And with who? Our most loved Kouga! But when push comes to shove, Kikyo hurts Kagome, because of Koga. What connection does Kikyo have with Kouga? And why was it InuYasha who killed her? Read and find out! **

**Now, On wit da fic!**

There she was. Siting all alone without a friend. Tired from crying, "Are you all right?", a rather handsome young jet blacked hair man asked her. "I'm okay." Kagome said as she tried her best to hind the fact that she was crying. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Kouga, and yours?" He asked her as he stretched out his hand. "I'm Kagome." She told him as she took his hand and was helped to stand by him. "What the problem? I know that your were crying." He said as he looked deep into the endless pools of her chocolate brown eyes. Like wise Kagome looked into his icy blue eyes. 'He sounds sooo sweet and…. No! Kagome get a grip!' She thought as she mentally slapped herself. "Umm, how did you know that I was crying?" She asked as she started to blush as she realized that he was still holding her hand, ever so tenderly.

That question shocked him, 'Shit how am I supposed to tell her that I smelled the salt in her eyes!' "I… well your eyes are a bit red and puffy." "Oh." Kagome said as she turned around to hide her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he said as he saw that she was going to go way. "I think that your eyes are the most beautiful things that I seen in all of my life." He said in a mater-a-fact voice, then of course started to blush. This just made Kagome blush even more. "I think that I better go now."

"Wait, will I see you again?" "Yeah. Maybe." Was all that she said as she walked away, leaving an extremely dumfounded Kouga behind.

With Kagome 

'Oh my gosh.' Kagome thought as she walked away. 'He was so nice, and I think that I might like him. No! Kagome! Remember the promise that you made to your self!' She thought as she mentally slapped herself.

"I can never let my self to be that weak. I do not want to be hurt like that ever again." Kagome said as she looked up to the sky and started to cry.

Flashback

_Kagome found herself looking at the one thing that she wished never to see. InuYasha the man that she would give her life for, in the arms of her cousin, Kikyo._

"_InuYasha." Kagome cried out. "How can you do this to me? I thought that you said that you loved me!" She pointed to herself when she said 'me'._

"_Ha! I thought you were dumb, but this is sad!" Kikyo told her._

"_I was just using you to get to your more beautiful, stronger cousin." "You BASTERDS!" She yelled at them. But of course, InuYasha attacked her and slashed at her right arm. (A/n: with what? I don't know…. Just deal with it!)_

End Flashback

Kagome then started to rub her right arm, were she had a scar. 'A reminder of that horrid night.' She thought.

"But at least that whole experience made me stronger. I now know that love is for the weak. That is only a distraction to keep me from reaching my goal…I…should, no, WILL take revenge on that bastard!" she yelled into the street. Just then our so loved (a/n: wolf prince) very fine guy Kouga came running up the street. Kagome turned around, looking surprised. "W-what are you doing here? I thought I left you…were…were you following me?" she stuttered. He looked down. "Well, I saw you sniffling when you left, so I decided to follow you just to see if you were alright. Revenge on whom? Are you talking about Kikyo?" he asked.

She looked at him in amazement. "How…do you know her?" she could feel wet tears threatening to fall out. She blinked them back. "Well, she was my ex-girlfriend, who left me…for some low-life named InuYasha..." he spat out. "He's not a low life! I mean…. He left me for Kikyo….. Who's……my…..cousin!" her knees gave into her and she collapsed onto the floor. However, Kouga, with his speed, caught her before she even hit the floor. She looked up to him and blushed. He then also started to blush. "Guess we both have been deceived. Well, what do you say to my proposition? Let's say we have a little fun with their little leftover feelings for us?" he flashed her his award-winning smile and lifted her up to her feet. She smiled back. "I'd love to." She fixed her outfit and began walking with him. "InuYasha goes to get his coffee every day at the same time and place. He should be there with his beloved, no? Lets pay them a 'surprise' visit." She said as she gave him a little grin. "Sure" he said, and took hold of her hand. She looked into his eyes deeply and blushed at contact of his skin.

A/n: Well here we go! My first fanfiction! I'm so proud of my self, that I think that I'm going to give my self a pat on the back. patpat Ialso want to thank my friend Jennifer! Thanks for helping me with thisstory!Please pplI'm pleadingyou to R&R! Please!I won't add more till i at least get5 reviews! Well till nexttime!

Love,

FlowersfromHell

Ps. review or you shall all feel my wrath!I shall desend hell on earth! BUAHAHAHA! Have a nice day!>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hello people i'm back! Buahahahaha! did you miss me? cause i missed you all! well not really but you know. **

**As you all know this sucks i do not own any one of the InuYasha charcaters. Whimper! Thank you all that have reviwed too me so far! Oh and to theaGreatPenName thanks for the review! You were the very first one! Also next time that you review me and you have written your story please give me the link! Thankyou tooSanMirInukag.**

**Chap.2: Is it Real or is it Fake?**

At the coffee shop, Kagome and Kouga see the back of InuYasha's head, were he has his magazine. And who other than Kagome was sitting with him? Why, it is the bitch that deserves to die! Kikyo! Snapping Kagome from her dream world, she felt Kouga's hand around her waist. She blushed. She then felt a tug to the counter. "But Kouga, I don't drink coffee!" she whispered in his ear. He smiled. "Don't worry; you never know you like it until you try" he answered back. She smiled and they both headed to the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the women at the counter asked with a smile.

"Yeah, can I have two cappuccinos?" Kouga asked. He smiled. The women at the counter sighed (A/n: as in HOW CUTE! Kouga's smile). Just then, the pair heard a growl from behind. Kagome turned around only to meet two golden eyes. She gasped. "Inu-Inu-" she stuttered. She felt the grip on her waist tightened. "Kagome…..I thought you hated coffee!" he growled. "Well, Koga taught me I never know what I have until I try it!" she smiled at Kouga. He smiled back. "Excuse me, Inu-turd, but we have to go sit down, not waste our time talking to you" Kouga told him. As they were leaving, a hand gripped Kagome's. It was InuYasha's. Kagome got angry. "I need to talk to you…PRIVITLY" he directed his sentence to Kouga. Kagome, with one swift move, jerked her hand away from his grasp. "NO! I'm done talking to you InuYasha! Now you have _Kikyo, remember_?" Kagome said Kikyo like it was a sickness. "But Kikyo isn't the same as Kagome…." He whispered to nothing in particular.

All the time Kagome and Kouga were there, InuYasha did nothing but stare daggers at Kouga while they were both flirting like crazy. Kikyo, now annoyed, began to try to lure InuYasha away from Kagome. "Honey. Come one it's obvious that they would like to be **Alone**!" She stretched out the alone. 'This is a piece of bullshit! It's obvious that they don't like each other!' Kikyo thought as she tugged at InuYasha's shirtsleeve. " Let's **GO**! Now!" He looked at her and then sighed, "Yeah… I'm through talking to **them**." They both looked at Kouga and Kagome and gave them looks that could kill.

"Here's your cappuccinos." The cashier said as she pushed the two hot cups up to the young couple. "Oh… thanks." They both said at the same time. "Lets go sit down …over there." Kouga said as he pointed to the couple table that was next to a window near the end of the store. "Yeah." Kagome said in her best 'What just happened here' smile. They sat down, and there was an uneasy silence. "Look …Kagome, do you think that they suspect anything?" He asked her. "No. Kikyo might though. Don't worry, she's **not that smart**!"(A/n: lol.) "Ha ha ha ha ha! Are you serious!" Kouga laughed at loud as he looked at her. "Hell yeah!" Kagome said as a couple of giggles escaped her. "But seriously that hanyou and miko are going to pay for what they did." Kouga said as he clenched his hands into a fist. "Yeah. But, lets not worry about that right now, and _hopefully _enjoy our cappuccinos." She said with a little smile on her face and took a small sip. "This is good." She said and looked at him as she took another short sip. "Ha! Told ya, you'll like it!" Kagome shrugged her shoulder in defeat and said almost a whisper to her self, "Is this 'couple' thing between Kouga and me fact… or is it real…." Kouga having the perfect hearing of his wolf heritage behind him heard every single word. This of course made him blush. '_Wait! Is this made-up or is it real?…' _Kouga was lost in his thought when he felt Kagome's hand on his. 'What… what is she doing?' Kouga thought as he started to blush. "Are you OK?" she asked him as she noticed that he was spacing out. "Oh… Yeah I'm just great." He said and looked down at her hand, which was still on his. Kagome saw that he was blushing because of this and removed her hand, "Sorry." "No. It's okay."

After the couple finished their cappuccinos, they left Starbucks and headed toward the park. "Is something on your mind?" Kagome said as she saw that Kouga was again spacing out on her. "Kouga?" Kagome said as she stopped right in front of him. "Wha…Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize that I was zoning out on you." He said as he started to scratch his head. "It's okay." "So were do you want to go?" Kouga asked as he looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "What?" "You know to make up for 'zoning' out on you earlier." He said as he winked at her, making her blush. "Okay lets go to the ……. Uh… Oh I know!" Kagome said as she snapped her fingers. " To that new club the…. _The Pearl._" She said giddy with excitement. "Okay then!"

**So what do you think? Loved it hated it? R&R and i shall write more! **

**Now i have to go and buy me some flowers so that i can make a pretty flower crown fro my family and love ones! So bye! **

**FlowersfromHell**

**aka.: She-devil**


	3. Authors Note

Author's Note

Please read this!

I'm starting to see that not many ppl thin that i should countine...

Not alot of ppl are reviewing...

Maybe it is because it is a kouga ang kagome fanfiction.

Well to make other ppl happy i think that i'll make 2 more stories.

An InuYasha and kagome and a Sesshomaru and kagome.

Don't worry fans that like this story... i'll see it thruogh.

Write to u all later!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap.3 The Club**

"I'll race ya!" Kagome yelled at Kouga as she took a head start toward the club. Two blocks left before they reached the club Kagome got a brilliant idea. "Last one there will have to pay for the others admission!" she said with a smirk. 'He's so far behind! He'll never catch up!' Just after there was only one block left someone from behind her picked her up bridal style and then in unnatural speed headed to the club. When they got to the club entrance, she was put down by that someone. (A/n: Hmmm…. I **WONDER WHO **_**THAT **_could be! CoughKougacough! ) She looked up to see none other then our beloved Kouga! (A/n: DUH!) "Well, I guess this makes us even." He said as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…. I guess it does." 'How in seven hells did he get here so fast!' Kagome thought as they paid for their admission, and entered the club. The place was packed with both people that they knew and some rather cut looking guys. (A/n: DroolDrool) They picked a table and sat down next to each other. There was a nerve-racking silence between them until our brave Kouga broke the ice. "So would you like to dance with me?" he asked Kagome with a sort of 'I-wish-that-you'll-say-yes' kind of voice. "Yeah! Why not!" Kagome said as she stood up and while holding his hand walked toward the dance floor. They danced for awhile, then the DJ spoke, "Know listen up y'all! This song is for couples only!" The music started to play a really slow song. Kagome looked at Kouga; 'His icy blue eyes are like pools of endless life, and joy.'(A/n: **sigh** so romantic……poetic…)" Kagome thought. Kouga noticed that she was staring at him and started to blush. Out of instinct Kagome hugged Kouga and rested her head on his chest. Kouga blushed even more but relaxed and put his hand around her waist and they started to dance.

After their dance, it was one in the morning. "Oh man. My Mom not home and I have to go feed the cat." Kagome told Kouga and sighed, as they walked out of the club. "Why is your mom not home?" Kouga asked as he looked at her. "Well…. She, Gramps, and my brother are visiting my Aunt in America. They will not be back for at least 2 months". "Two months!" Kouga particle screamed. "Yeah. So, I'm all alone at home. Well expect for Buyo, my cat." Kouga looked at her and smirked, "I just got an idea. I don't you come and live with me for those two months. I won't mind at all." 'Matter a fact… I'll love to have you as my guest.'

"Well I don't know…" Kouga looked at Kagome and gave her an award winning puppy dog eye look. "Okay. I'll just have to go and get some things from my house and we will be on our way." She told him as she grabbed his hand and they started to run to her house.

When they got to Kagome's house Kouga looked at Kagome and took in a deep breath. 'Man, if I don't tell her soon…. Things are going to get hairy.' Kouga was taken out of his train of thought by Kagome's voice, "Let's go." Inside Kagome's house, Kouga noticed a lot of what seemed to be anti-demon scrolls (A/n: Really cheap ass ones!). 'Damn! She is sure big on the anti-demon thing!' He thought as he gulped. "Oh. Don't worry these scrolls are hand made by Gramps. They don't work like the ones that I make." Kouga looked at her in shock. "Don't worry though. All the ones I make are for the really weak demons. Like the ones that can't take form of a human." Kagome said in a rather cheery voice, but then she got serious. "Why _are you_ so worried? Not like you're a demon." "Well actually…." (A/n: HEHE! I'm going to leave you hanging. Till next time! )


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm ssooooooooooooooooooo sorry!**

**I forgot to right a disclaimer for some of the chapters!**

**So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha**

**So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha So I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters in the popular TV show InuYasha!**

**THERE! Happy!**

**Argh**

**I give up!**

**Oh!**

**And thanx all of those people that decided to finally review to me.**

**Don't worry I shall continue,….**

**But I am going to right more stories for your viewing pleasure! -**

**Chap.4: The Confession **

"Well actually …I'm a demon." Kouga braced him self for a hell of a slap from Kagome, but when he didn't feel it he open his eyes and saw Kagome smiling at him. 'What? I was sure that she was going to slap me right then.' "Kouga. I don't care if you're a demon or a rat. I still think that you're a really nice guy." She gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back. "So you're not mad?" She shook her head. "No, but I was pretty upset you haven't told me sooner" but she shrugged it off. "So that explains how you knew I was crying and ran at an incredible speed." "Yeah." He looked down. "Well, its ok now, you told me before anything bad happened, so its alright." She took his hand and they both went outside.

_**In Kouga's Apartment**_

"Well, here we are!" Kouga said cheerfully as he was opening the door. "Ok, so can you remove the blindfold?" Kagome said, giggling. He grinned and took it off once they were in his apartment. What Kagome saw astonished her. It was a huge apartment, with large windows that made it look extremely cozy. She smiled at the paintings on the wall. "Sorry about the spaciness…..I moved out of my house for a while. So, let me carry your bags to your room, ok?" He gently took her bags and brought them to her room. "Here. Make yourself at home" he smiled at her. "Thanks" she whispered. She then went into the shower and took a nice, relaxing, warm shower.

Just then, the phone rang. Don't worry Kagome I'll get that.

"Moushi, moushi."

"Hello, is this Kouga?"

"Yes, this is Kouga. Who may I ask is speaking?" Kouga answered into the phone. "WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Came the booming voice of none other than InuYasha. There conversation was so loud that Kouga had to move the hearing piece a few inches away from his ears.

"Well, were spending the night together…….no wait, exactly 2 MONTHS together!" he gloated. He could hear InuYasha growl.

"What! You took her forcefully! She would never go with you willing!"

"Well, she just did"

From afar, Kouga and InuYasha could hear Kagome's faint voice from her bedroom. "Kouga, could you please get me a towel? I'm naked so I can't come out!" She grinned knowing she had heard the conversation between the two. "Hold on _Kagome,_ I'll be right there!" Kouga yelled back.

"Sorry InuYasha, but I have to go tend to Kagome's every wish" he sarcastically said into the phone.

**At InuYasha's end of the line**

"Arg! If I go there and she's at your place, I will kick your ass! You hear me? Kick-" InuYasha never got to finish since he heard the _click_ of the receiver's phone, indicating that he had hung up. "What the hell was that all about InuYasha?" Kikyo asked as she entered the room. "Nothing! I'm just in a very bad mood!" He growled out. Kikyo 'hmphe-d' and walked away. "Hey, I'm going out. I'll be back soon." He said as he reached for his keys.

**At Kouga's end of the line**

"So, I heard you talking to InuYasha," Kagome said. Kouga nodded. "I have a feeling he's coming to get you."

"Ha! Let's see him try!" Kouga grinned at her, "What the hell do you have planned?" "Oh you'll see." She said with a giggle.

"Well at least give me a hint." Kouga said. Even though he had a pretty good idea at what she was going to do there hanyou 'friend'.

"All right." She said and then took out one of her panties and dropped them on the couch. She began to laugh. " So, lets see what his reaction would be if he finds out….I knew this would come in handy…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. (A/n: I wonder why he had that any ways?…. Hmmmmmm…Hey! Wait I wrote this! Shouldn't I know the answer?………) He opened it and unrolled it. He then threw that under a different couch. But not before running it under the sink. After they were done, Kagome was on the floor, rolling with laughter. Kouga tripped on her in the process, thus fell on top of the laughing Kagome. Soon they're faces were inches away from each other. It was Kouga, who closed the space between them, lip-locking with the beautiful young girl. Just then, The door was jerked open, and in came an enraged InuYasha.

Both Kagome and Kouga gasped. InuYasha thought exactly what Kagome and Kouga wanted him to think, because all Kagome was wearing was a huge T-shirt. She was practically half-naked! "Kagome……why are you with him!" he yelled. She stood up, trying to keep herself from crying. "Because……because I am. This is none of your concern" she replied.

"Oh? And since when have you become a whore?" he spat. Instantly he felt a hard punch in the face. InuYasha went crashing back.. "Don't you EVER talk about Kagome like that!" Kouga growled. He turned around to see Kagome completely still, her hand in a fist. Her eyes were glazed of unshed tears. She walked up to him, and gave him the hardest slap ever, putting all her power into it. "Don't you ever, EVER call me a whore. Got it!" she hissed. InuYasha just stared. He couldn't believe that Kagome just slapped him. "Get out" she hissed once more. He hesitated, but got up and left.

"Kago-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, "You are out of my life now. If you just leave, I might just get you out of my life as quickly as you came in." she cried out. "If I find out you're here again, I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable life in the gutter" interrupted Kouga. InuYasha didn't say anything but kept walking. Just after that, Kagome couldn't take it any longer. She fell on the floor (a/n: no, the ceiling….yes I know… I'm a loser ), crying. "Shhhhh……its ok now, he's gone." Kouga reassured her. "It's just that…..No one's ever punched InuYasha for me" she held him.

"It's Okay. He's never going to hurt you again." With that, he held her chin up and leaned in. She looked down.

"What's……what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head. "No, its just that I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of loving again"

"Why? There's nothing wrong with loving"

"Its just that…..I don't want to have my heart broken again…of loving again…I'm afraid, Kouga, I'm afraid." Kagome sobbed even harder. Kouga just held her tighter. "There's nothing wrong with loving again, Kagome. You should just take a chance, that's all. Take another chance. That's just how fate works. There are some people that are bad from the start. Other people are dedicated lovers." He nuzzled her neck. She relaxed at his touch.

He smiled and took her to her room. "There," he said, "Change and I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled and went to his room. "Kouga!" Kagome called out. "Yeah?" he turned around to meet her gaze. "Thank you and goodnight" she said out loud. He gave her a warm smile and continued walking down the hall. Kagome closed her door and proceeded to changing and calling it a night.

Author's note! Hey what do you think? I added some fluff at the end!

As much as, I think that InuYasha deserved that punch,… I can't feel but a bit sorry for him…………. YEAH RIGHT!

He could be killed for all I care…. But then the show will have no meaning………..

Dang there goes that plan. Oh and if there are some InuYasha and Kagome lovers out there just email me and I shall decided if I should post my story on fanfiction.

Also I have no idea if I spelled moushi right?

Can anyone tell me if I did?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap.5: True Love**

Sometime in the middle of the night, Kouga felt his door open. He then felt a slight sinking feeling in his bed. He turned around. "Sorry, couldn't sleep" the voice whispered. He smiled. It was none other than Kagome. She pulled the covers on her and went to sleep. She gave a little yelp when she felt an arm around her waist. She blushed madly. She then shrugged it off and went to sleep.

The next morning, the couple (a/n: as you may call them) were awakened by a crash near the main door. "What the hell is going on here!" a voice yelled into the room. The door jerked open (a/n: once again nn) and in came the ex-girlfriend, Kikyo (a/n: BITCHcough cough wheeeeeeeeze), who was red with fury. "Koga, what are you doing with………with…..this……SLUT!" she yelled. Once, again infuriated, Kagome went up to her and gave her, the sweetest smile followed the sweetest slap. "Damn, you whore! What is up with these people calling me names! Whore, Slut, Prostitute, what is wrong with you!" she took Kikyo by the hair and dragged her out of the door, leaving Kouga laughing hysterically. "AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kouga heard the door slam shut and she walked back in Kouga's room.

She plopped down on his bed and gave out a big sigh. "Man! Hasn't she ever heard of knocking!" Kouga smiled and with one quick swift moment, he had her cradled in his arms. Kagome blushed madly, seeing an opening Kouga took advantage of this moment and started to tickle her. Kagome started to laugh like a maniac. She tried her best to get away but Kouga just held her closer. Soon she just gave up. When he noticed that she gave up he stopped and looked at her. 'She must have run out of breath.' He thought as he saw that she was taking in deep breaths.

Kagome noticed Kouga's moment of weakness and tackled Kouga down and she then started to tickle him back. "Revenge is sweet!" She said with a smirk on her face. He pushed her back and forced her to the lay down on the bed, with him on top of her. "Well I can't say that you're wrong there." He said. Then he just bent down and gave Kagome a passionate lip-lock kiss. Kagome was shocked, but then she relaxed and depends the kiss. Kouga broke the kiss to let Kagome take some air.

Kouga then picked up Kagome and cradle her. All of a sudden, Kagome became sleepy and yawned. "You're tried?" He asked her with a smile. "Yeah" Kagome said as she rubbed her eye. "Then fall asleep. I'll take care of you while you sleep." Kouga said in a sweet voice as he laid back into the bed. "Kouga?" Kagome asked with a yawn. "Yeah?" "When I wake up will you be here with me?" "Yes. Know go to sleep. I don't want to see you falling a sleep in the middle of the day." "Okay." Kagome said as she nuzzled her head into his chest and fell asleep.

Kagome's Dream

_It was dark and Kagome was all alone in a deep forest. Then all of a sudden something from behind attacked her. Kagome let out a blood-curling shriek, as she fell down to her knees. _

"_Hahahahahaha!" someone from behind Kagome started to chuckle "This is exactly what you deserve!" Someone's new voice hissed out. "Who… who's there?" Kagome croaked out._

"_How do you think!" Just then, Kikyo and InuYasha stepped out of the shadows. "Told ya that she was a piece of shit when it comes to fighting!" InuYasha spaded out with a grin._

"_Your both fucken bastards!" Kagome yelled out at them. "TskTsk. When push comes to shove, you reduce your self to curses and a potty mouth". Kikyo said with a smirk on. _

"_Kikyo, do me the honor of me finishing her of." InuYasha told Kikyo. "Of course. I don't want to waste my energy on such a weakling." "Of course." With that InuYasha crackled his knuckles and headed straight for Kagome. Unfortunately, Kagome did not have the strength to move out of the way and InuYasha was able to start choking her. _

"_Stop!" someone's voice that was so familiar to Kagome, said. Then all of a sudden InuYasha fell across the forest floor. Kagome then saw the knight in shining armor. (A/n: I wonder who that is….! )_

"_Kouga…" Kagome moaned out and then fainted._

_End of Dream_

It was sometime after noon, that Kouga was awaked by the movements of Kagome. From what Kouga could tell, it seemed that she was having a nightmare. He instinctually pulled one of the hairs that had fallen upon her beautiful sleeping face behind her ear. This made Kagome moan out, "Kouga…." Then she shifted in his arms so that she was facing him. He started to blush. The distance that was between their faces was not much.

He felt bad for what he was going to do next but he didn't want to see her suffering because of a dream. So, he shook her shoulder slightly. "Kagome…Kagome…Come on Kagome, wake up." He told her as he shook her shoulder harder. Kagome started to moan and fluttered her eyes open. "Oh Kouga… I… I…" she didn't finished because she burstes into tears.

"Shhh… It's going to be alright." He whispered into her ears. Then Kouga started to rub her back. This made her relax a bit. "Kagome what were the things that you were dreaming about?" Kouga asked, concern could be hinted. Kagome couldn't look Kouga straight in the eye. "Oh Kouga,… I dreamt that…that …that InuYasha and Kikyo were about to kill me and they almost did, but then you showed up… then I passed out so I woke up." Kagome started to shake. "But… it all felt so…real." Then Kagome started to cry again in Kouga's chest. 'Damn! That Kikyo, she surely put one of those sleeping spells on Kagome.' "Kagome don't worry it was all just a dream."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap.6: Spells**

With Kikyo and InuYasha

Kikyo was sitting with InuYasha his room. "Well it seems that our little miko friend just woke up from her dream."

"Did she die?"

"Fucken piece of shit of a wolf woke her up before I could finished the job!"

"Well guess that will have to try again."

"I got an idea." InuYasha said with a grin on his face. "Why don't be fight fire with fire?"

"What do you mean?" Kikyo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well let me put this in laminae terms. You see how Kagome and wolf turd also want to mess up our relation with the fucken little piece of any emotions that we still have for them. Then I should pretend to 'brake up' with you." "Wait I see were this is going." She said with a smirk. "You'll destroy the relationship that they have started. Then when Kagome is at that pathetic point of despair….." She smacked the closest thing that was next to her, with was a glass sculpture and it laid their covered with a small pool of blood. "Well you get my point."

Danger Lemony Situation

"Yeah I do." InuYasha said as he took her injured hand and started to lick of the blood. Then moved up to her neck and pushed her down on to the bed. Kikyo moaned in response and proceeded in taking InuYasha's shirt off. Like wise InuYasha did the same.

In no time, they were both naked and passionately kissing each other. Then InuYasha broke the kiss and started to lick her breast, with in response made Kikyo moan. He got on top of her and started to push in and out. "Oh, Oh, InuYasha……" Kikyo moaned out. Which made InuYasha growl and he pushed deeper in. "Faster, Faster!" Kikyo shrieked as InuYasha did as he was told.

End of Lemon

(A/n: How can people do this! I think that I suck at writing lemons )

With Kagome and Kouga

"Hey Kagome ya want to go eat something?" Kouga asked in a cheerful tone trying his best to make her feel better.

"Yeah. I think that I'll make us some pancakes." She said with a weak smile.

'Well at least she's smiling' Kouga thought as he helped her to stand. "Um…where's the kitchen?" she asked shyly. Kouga gave a little laugh. "It's down the hall. Wait I'll show you." He disappeared for a second and returned with some more clothes on. He walked down a hall while Kagome followed.

At the kitchen, Kagome was rummaging through his refrigerator, looking for the ingredients for waffles. "So, do you cook often?" Kouga asked as he was sitting down at the table. "Well, yeah, since I LIVED by myself" she smiled. He was waiting in the dining room, reading the newspaper. "Here we go." Kagome told him as she came in with two plates of freshly made waffles for both of them.

"This looks delicious!" Kouga said as Kagome put down his plate in front of him. "Well then, dig in." She said with a smile. "Hey Kouga?" "Yeah?"

"How did you find out that Kikyo was cheating on you?"

Kouga became quiet for a while, and then he looked at her, "Well… Kikyo was kissing InuYasha after Kikyo had just told me that she loved me."

"Oh… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you bring back such a bad memory."

"It's okay. They say the only way to get over something is to find something new to replace the old." He gave her a smile, "And I think that I found that someone new in you." She said as he started to blush. "I think that I found that someone new in you too." They were quiet for the rest of their breakfast.

When Kagome finished she stood up and went to the kitchen so that she could clean the plates. "Man this whole thing sucks! What's going to happened between Kouga and me when this whole mess is over? Will we go our separate ways? Or will we stick together and our love blossom?"

Kagome did not notice that Kouga was now in the room and was watching her. 'She seems so deep in thought.' He thought as he walked up to her side. "Uhm!" Kouga cleared his throat, making Kagome jump back. "Sorry did I scare you?" Kouga asked her.

"Yeah. How long have you been there?" Kagome said as she took deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart down.

"Awhile." He said as he started to scratch back of his head. "Oh!" Kagome said as she started to blush.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I didn't want to make you feel bad back there."

"It's okay." She sighed, "But I really did mean what I said." She said and then turned around and looked at the floor.

Kouga turned around so that he was facing her and lifted her chin with his index finger. Kagome looked deep into his icy blues eyes. She closed her eyes and let Kouga kiss her. That kiss between them brought Kagome so much pleasure that she wished that it would never end. But alas it did. Kagome opened her eyes ands started to blush. She then just collapsed into uncontrollable sobs.

Kouga was shocked, 'What… why is she crying?' he thought as he sat next to her. He hugged her so that she was crying into his chest. "Kagome I'm soo sorry. I… didn't mean to make you feel bad. Sorry. Did I do something wrong?" He asked her as he started to rub her back, trying his best to calm her down.

"Nothing… it's just that… I don't know…?" Kagome croaked out.

"Don't know what?" He asked her.

"If… this … this thing. You know our 'relationship' is real or fake."

"Well Kagome it all depends on _**you**_ if you want it to be true. But all I know is that I want it to be true. Because the truth is that I love you Kagome."

(A/n: (From Mara: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Go to Hell Kouga!! )

"Oh…Kouga…" Kagome was speechless. (A/n: Finally! She shuts the fuck up!) "I…I…I… love you too." Kagome said as she gave him a hug. 'Just…please don't hurt me like InuYasha did.' Kagome thought as she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
